After Summer Romances
by superguy
Summary: This fanfiction takes place after the first season - at the beginning of the second. Dawson and Joey have just shared their first kiss, but can they come together with new kids in town Andie and Jack trying to stir up some controversy?
1. The Kiss

_Author's Note: I don't own Dawson's Creek, obviously. This one is for my sister. I know this first chapter is basically the first episode of the second season, but bear with me. It will become my own story in the next few chapters. Thanks!_

-superguy

Chapter One:

THE KISS

The creek buzzed with the sounds of crickets and night creatures as the moon silently rose into the sky, basking everything in a blue tinge. The silver water lapped up against the dock in front of Dawson Leery's house, making rhythmic sounds that only added to the sounds of the night.

A single light was on in the Leery home. The window on the second floor, just over the porch roof, was brightly lit which sent a golden glow across the damp lawn leading to the creek. If one were to pass by the house, they would have thought nothing of the bright window. But, if they were to look closer and spot the silhouette of two young people kissing, they would have thought twice.

Unbeknownst to his parents, Dawson was..._entertaining_ a young woman in his bedroom. Joey Potter had stumbled into his bedroom window after climbing up the ladder, leaning precariously against the porch roof, to talk to Dawson. This was a habit of hers and had been a "secret" for nearly as long as she'd known Dawson.

But, small talk wasn't on the to-do list tonight. Tonight, their lips were doing much more than talking.

As Dawson had came into his bedroom, pulling off his jacket, he found Joey sitting in his closet. She looked up innocently as he pulled open the door, jumping at her being there.

"Joey!" he exclaimed as she got to her feet, looking guilty. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

Joey shrugged and pulled her hair behind her ear as had become her habit.

Dawson went on quickly as though he wouldn't get the chance to tell her anything ever again. "Joey – there's nothing going on between me and Jen. What you saw was completely innocent."

Joey gave that nervous chuckle as she looked him in they eyes seriously.

"Why do you feel the need to explain this to me, Dawson?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Well," Dawson went on. "I – I thought –"

Joey cut him off.

"We're just friends, Dawson. You don't have to tell me everything."

"Are we?" Dawson asked more to himself than to her as he watched her walk to the middle of the room, staring at the floor as she thought.

The memory of how she'd stepped into Dawson's window that morning to find him and Jen Lindley lying in bed, her arm across his chest and his arm around her shoulders was haunting her. But, she knew that there was nothing she could do to change what she had seen. She had come to his house to tell him that she loved him, but apparently things had changed since she'd last talked to Dawson.

"Yeah, Dawson," she went on. "We've been nothing but friends forever. I'm tired of all the stress in my life, trying to decipher what is going on between the two of us."

Dawson walked over to her and found himself face to face with her. The moonlight from the window was playing against her soft, golden skin and he tried not to smile at the picture of her.

"Joey, I'm so sorry –"

"Sorry for what, Dawson?" Joey went on, looking directly into his eyes this time. "Sorry that we've moved on? I'm tired of waiting, Dawson. You've obviously found someone – and it's not me. So, I've come to tell you that I'm moving on."

"But I haven't found someone!" Dawson blurted. This received an unbelieving stare from Joey.

"You haven't?"

Dawson avoided her eyes as he struggled to explain.

"Well, I haven't exactly found somebody..." he stuttered, his voice trailing off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, so you and Jen didn't _find_ each other?" Joey spat out.

"No – Joey!" Dawson cut in feeling a little frustrated. "Would you give me a chance?"

"That's the problem, Dawson. I've been giving you too many chances. I'm tired of waiting. So, I'm giving it up."

As she started for the window, Dawson started again, trying desperately to hold onto her as long as he could.

"Does this mean you're still going to France?"

This stopped her. Turning to look at him with her half-lidded eyes, she chuckled with a smile.

"Ah, the inevitable cliff hanger. Am I going to France?"

Dawson looked away as though he were caught.

"Well...I..."

Joey sighed. "I don't know, Dawson. I think I will. There's nothing for me here."

Dawson made his way quickly over to her until he was directly in front of her. Taking both of her hands in his, he ran his thumbs over her soft skin.

"You don't mean that." he stated more than asked as he looked into her delicate eyes.

Joey shrugged.

"I've been waiting for such a long time, Dawson. It seems you're never going to grow up."

"But I can! Just give me a chance! I can grow up – you'll see!"

"Prove it."

Dawson grinned.

"Come on, Jo. Spielberg got over his Peter Pan syndrome."

Joey gave him that sarcastic smile and turned.

"I could have told you that months ago, Dawson."

Slowly, she started towards the window. Dawson found that he was losing her and his talking had done nothing. In the spur of the moment, he called out to her as he rushed towards her.

"Joey! Joey – wait!"

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her back. Slowly, he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her. Their lips brushed as he gave himself to her. At first she looked surprised, then kissed back.

It lasted for only an instant before Dawson pulled back to look at her. But this had been what she wanted for as long as she'd know him. Putting her hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him back into the kiss, wanting it to last forever.

Her lips were soft and he loved the taste of them. They were minty, like winterfresh trees in the spring around the creek. He found himself wanting more, but she pulled back this time, brushing her hair behind her ears once again.

"Wha...what was that, Dawson?" she muttered more than asked.

Dawson smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"A kiss, Joey."

Joey chuckled through a grin.

"You kissed me?"

Dawson laughed softly this time. "Yeah." After another moment of staring into her eyes, he added softly, "I love you, Joey."

He started back in and took her once more, feeling the warmth of her lips and breath on his.

After a moment, they separated, Dawson leaning his forehead against hers. He saw the twinkle in her eyes as she looked up.

"What now, Dawson?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"Me neither." she replied with a smile.

After a moment of holding each other, they started towards the bed. Joey sat down on the edge, looking uneasy. Though they'd slept in the same bed for years, this seemed so awkward to her now that the ice had been broken. She smiled nervously as she watched Dawson look over at her.

"So," he started. "I'm not really sure what to do, Jo."

"We could always watch a movie," she said with a chuckle.

"Now Jo," he went on. "We both know you don't want to watch a movie."

"What about a romance?" she asked as they both smiled.

Dawson looked as though he were considering this, then grinned.

"Did Spielberg make any romances?"

Joey gave him a playful shove and watched as he walked over to his stack of movies. Running his finger over each video, he sighed.

"I don't have any romances, Jo."

Joey gave him a disappointed look.

"You, Dawson Leery, the master of teen romance, doesn't have a romance video?"

"Sorry." he replied.

Joey got up from the bed.

"I should get going, then." she said as she started for the window.

"What? Why? Things were just getting..."

Joey looked back at him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Dawson."

And with that, she stepped over the windowsill and started down the ladder. Dawson watched as she made her way across the lawn towards the dock. Untying the rope tethering her boat to the dock, she stepped in and started rowing away.

Dawson sighed, pulling his shirt off and throwing it towards the door. At last, he'd done something right. He'd told Joey what he'd wanted to say for the longest time. That warm feeling took his insides and he grinned as he slipped into his bed, thinking about Joey as he nodded off to sleep.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter Two:

The Morning After

Pacey Whitter was excited. Not only had he gotten out of the house unscathed by his "cop" brother, but also he was congratulating himself for being the master of persuasion. He had not expected the passionate curve of his words, resulting in a spontaneous plea that his brother had to give in to. This time he definitely surprised himself.

"Pacey – you are the man!" he said proudly to himself as he pressed down heavily on the accelerator, remembering the look that had dawned on his brother's face. The almost depressing understanding that had tinged his usually stern features when he had slowly agreed to lend Pacey the cop car so that he could pick up Dawson for "school," of course.

The police cruiser was…precious, in Pacey's words. His brother treated it like a member of the family. Most of the time, anyway. So it was with great eagerness that Pacey left the house with the car, not lagging behind while his brother, "Officer Whitter" decided lending the shiny vehicle was a bad idea.

In truth, he _was_ picking up Dawson Leery, his best friend in the world…or Capeside, and he was going to bring them to school. But, there was a pit stop in between. It was a new year at Capeside High, and that called for a new Pacey.

Slowing the happily cruising vehicle, Pacey pulled into the curving driveway of Dawson's home. The quaint white house was as perfect as ever – windows open; shades pulled up and of course, the famous ladder against the front porch roof in place. Pacey knew what was really going on, but never let on. What did he care? He didn't like Joey. More than a friend – of course. She was fun to taunt. Taunt and Joey just went hand in hand. The lawn was speckled with dew and it glittered in the morning light as he got out of the car, heading for the front door.

Dawson wasn't in the swing of things, it seemed. Usually he was out the door before Pacey got halfway down the drive. But today he wasn't outside; he wasn't even on the porch! That was unusual. Dawson was a filmmaker. His eye for light and composition was constantly on the go. Pacey had even caught him once staring – which should have weirded him out. But Dawson quickly backed off, assuring him he was only amazed at the light on Pacey's hair.

_Dawson can be weird like that,_ he thought to himself as he knocked on the front door. This part always got him because he was so used to walking in whenever he wanted to. But, since Mr. And Mrs. Leery were probably still at home, he decided the polite Pacey would work best.

Mr. Leery answered the door after a moment or two. He was wearing a quickly pulled on tee-shirt with sweat pants. Pacey took it as he'd just gotten up. There was – of course – the whole "I'm surprised…" look and then the greeting.

"Pacey –" Mr. Leery started.

"Hey Mr. Leery," Pacey began, doing his whole classic expression, _I'm not sure what I'm doing_. "Is Dawson up? We were supposed to get our…you know…"

Mr. Leery grinned.

"That's right. Come on in."

Pacey readily accepted and stepped into the entranceway. It was such a nice day out, it was a bit depressing to leave all the sunshine.

"Is he still upstairs?"

"Probably. He was up late last night doing homework."

_Homework, Dawson,_ Pacey thought to himself slyly. _What were you working on? A class project that wasn't even assigned?_

Either way, he knew he shouldn't be assuming, so quickly bounded up the stairs and into Dawson's room.

It was musty in the tiny, cluttered bedroom of the filmmaker. Memorabilia from multiple Spielberg films lay meticulously placed on shelves and desks. Even the old ET doll was…

On the ground?

Pacey picked it up as he moved to the window and pulled up the shade with a loud snap. Immediately the room was filled with a blinding light and the sound of Dawson groaning.

"…Joey – I thought you…"

Pacey grinned as he slowly walked over to the bed as a lawyer questioning a witness would strut.

"Joey now?" he made a tisking sound and pulled the blanket off Dawson and dropped it on the floor.

"Pacey – hey!"

Now Dawson was awake. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes. For a moment, he looked like he didn't know what was going on. Then it snapped into him and he leaped off the bed at the dresser, pulling open a drawer crammed with shirts.

"What's the matter, Spielberg?" Pacey started. "Forget about our date?"

Dawson sighed.

"Pacey – I seriously just forgot. There was a lot of stuff that went on last night…" He stopped, shirt halfway on. "Oh man, Pacey. You can't tell anyone."

Pacey grinned, eyeing Dawson. "Can't tell anyone _what_?"

Dawson picked up his blanket and started making the bed.

"Pacey – the most incredible thing just happened."

"Just happened?"

"Yes."

Pacey thought for a moment. "Would this thing happen to involve Joey Potter?"

Dawson blushed, even though he and Pacey always shared stories about liaisons and…adventures.

"Guilty, Dawson. You made out with Joey Potter!"

Dawson shook his head.

"No – not made out!"

Pacey, eyeing Dawson once again, chuckled.

"Oh, Dawson! My little man is growing up. Oh boy!"

They were now halfway out the front door and heading across the slick lawn towards the cruiser. Pacey pulled out the keys and clicked the unlock button, the lights flashing as he did so.

"Pace, please remind me again what the point of getting a haircut at six thirty in the morning is?"

Pacey grinned.

"You see, everybody saw us last night before we all went home…except young Joey. So…they all think they know what we look like, right?" Dawson nodded as Pacey went on, buckling up. "So, if we show up at school with brand new styles, we'll shock everyone! Popularity at last!"

"Pacey, I don't think we'll ever be popular."

"What – sure we will!"

"Pace…"

The car pulled out into the street, heading into town and towards the barbers.

"Well…I was thinking of doing something outrageous. You know…like coloring or something."

"Coloring?"

Pacey grinned.

"What do you think about…I don't know…dying my hair red or something?"

"Red?"

"Well…maybe just my tips. A dark red, not the disgusting neon red. I hate that!"

Dawson just grinned.

"You're crazy, Pace."

Pacey smiled back.

"I know. Now, shut up and think about what you want your hair to look like. I've got forty bucks to spend, and I want to use every penny."

Dawson sat back, spending the rest of the trip to the barber's in silence…thinking more about what his next encounter with Joey was going to be like than which hair style he would like to get.


End file.
